monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Cameleos Guide
Info Guide Made By: silverneo188 Guide for: Chameleos Game: Monster Hunter Freedom Unite Rank: Guild G Rank Location: Jungle Weapon Type: * Wyvern Blade 'Camellia' * Knockout Dragonsword Armor: * Full Guardian Spirit Shin Armor - Helmet * Any helmet to cancel out hunger increase (unless your fine with hunger increase or gem it out) * Jewels to activate ESP skills (Fencer) Recommended Items: * Mega Potions(10) * Potions(10) * Extra Honey (to make more mega potions) * Antidote(10) * Well-Done/Gourmet Steaks(10) * Sonic Bombs(8) * Paintballs (as much as you can) * Power/Armor Charms/Talons * Psychoserum(Max) * Hot/Cool Drink (Chameleos usually steals these first, use them as "decoys") Guide: First note If you are farming for materials it is reccomened to take the Knockout Dragonsword because Chameleos is weakest to fire on it's head but using fire on its tail will take several hunts to cut off. Knockout is reccomended if your going to go for cutting off its tail. ESP is needed to effectively attack his tail other wise you'll waist precious time tinking off his tail Attacks * Tail Pound/Tongue Lick * Charge * Jump hover * Claw attack * Tongue Lick Hunt Start off by traveling to area 8. Chameleos usually starts here. Once there use a Psychoserum to make sure he is in this location. Once located if he has not already gave off his postion run around until your are stopped by what seems like nothing. At this point throw a paintball to not only mark it but gain its attention. At this point you have to rely on when he reveals him self. Try to keep some distance from him. Once exposed for a small bit throw a sonic bomb and it will cause him to flench and he will not use his camouflage for a while. At this point is where you split the methods. * Method 1 (Farming) If you are farming materials you more than likely want his tail. If so follow this guide. If not skip to Method 2. Once he has become visible immediatly go for his tail. This is where ESP comes in hand because G rank Chameleos has a very hard tail. Only purple can peirce it naturally without tinking off of it but knockout only has white. WATCH OUT for his tail pound he does 4 pounds then if in front of the chameleos he will stick out his tongue and probably steal something. If close enough to his body or tail the pound will knock the hunter off of his feet leaving him vulnerable so be careful. When Chameleos flenches he will be visible for a short while. The ways to make him flench is sufficient damage or a well thrown sonic bomb. Following that until you successfuly cut off his tail. Once tail is off try to focus attack towords the head if not then the body. Don't worry about where exactly you hit. So long as you have ESP you will go through him. Check below method for hints on dodging attacks. * Method 2 (Kill) If you are using the Wyvern Blade 'Camellia' then follow this method. [Note: By using this method you will not be going for his tail] Once found go for the head or body. He's weakest to fire on his head to attempt that first thing. If it seems difficult (he's too big or you get hit too often) then go for his body, it's much safer. Be careful of him suddenly jumping and releasing a poisonous mist. If so use your antidote to prevent it from taking too much health. One of his most powerful attacks is his charge. Especialy in rage mode this move can take away a lot of damage. Knocking over the Chameleos is a HUGE advantage. Use this to get easy hits on his head. Following this method will allow you to kill, if not, then drive away chameleos at the 25 minute mark. If driven away then follow this method again until the chameleos is slain. Silverneo188 16:55, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Category:2nd Generation Monster Guides Beta